


not worried

by immaplane



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Post-Episode: s07e05 The Angels Take Manhattan, this hit me in the middle of a shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immaplane/pseuds/immaplane
Summary: Brian isn't worried. They're just taking their time is all.





	not worried

Brian wasn’t worried. He wasn’t. Rory and Amy had been gone for three months once, and then just strolled in like nothing happened. They’d only been a week, sure, they hadn’t planned to be away longer than an hour, but Brian had heard enough about – and had once experienced – the Doctor’s _driving skills_ with the Tardis to know sometimes things went just a tiny bit different.

Even after four months, with a police investigation in full swing, and Amy’s parents calling him almost every day, Brian wasn’t worried. The Doctor had once told about a time he’d accidently dropped someone off a whole year too late.

When they finally got back, Brian decided, he was going to grab the Doctor by the ear and give him some very pointed lessons on time management. This was getting ridiculous. Six months!

But Brian wasn’t worried. Besides, even if something _had_ happened, surely the Doctor would come back to let him know. He wouldn’t just move on without ever coming back.

Right?


End file.
